Tested friendship
by Dae the Shadow
Summary: This is a story about Elladan, Elrohir and rather young Legolas. Another tale of friendship, bravery and selfsacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: This is a story about Elladan, Elrohir and rather young Legolas. Another tale of friendship,bravery and self-sacrifice.

**Disclaimer:** I think it's rather unnecessary statement, but Arda with all it's characters belongs to Professor Tolkien. I own only those, created by me.

**Tested friendship**

Early dawn was settling upon Imladris. Bright sun was reaching with it's rays teasingly to the beautiful green valley gently kissing the tops of the trees. Warm air was filling with the aroma of waking flowers and with the sounds of morning birds.

Lord Elrond watched three young elves with a soft loving smile. His twin sons were busy collecting rations for their trip while cute blond elfling was standing in the middle of the yard surrounded by three travelling packs and a pile of weapons. Young prince of Mirkwood was rarely aloud to come anywhere without a small army as an escort so he had almost died with joy hearing this news.

Elrond couldn't help worrying about the three of them. He knew it would be only two-days trip and they wouldn't go far from the valley. But if to be completely truthful, troubles seemed to find his twins even at home. And with the curious bolt of energy named Legolas as a companion... Well, there indeed was a reason for worry. Off course he knew that his sons were trained as warriors and had been engaged in few battles before. Legolas was still a child in the eyes of elves but he was very good with his bow. After all with a help of Valar and little luck they may come back in one piece.

"Bye, Ada!" Elladan and Elrohir called in unison, waving their hands.

"Navaer, Lord Elrond!" Legolas shouted happily, almost invisible under the big pack at his shoulders.

"May the Valar watch over you." Elrond murmured shacking his head.

He watched them disappearing from the sight with a sweet concern, which only a father can feel. Then he entered the library knowing far too well that he would have little rest in this two days.

XXX

Even elves who were very close to nature could not predict such a fast change of the weather. Hot sunny morning turned into cold windy day. Heavy gray clouds swallowed the sun leaving only few dull rays to illuminate the earth. And the colour of the sky was turning dark steel promising a storm. Elladan and Elrohir seriously considered the idea of turning back. They were concerned about Legolas. Despite the wide-spread opinion of their recklessness twins were feeling responsible for their younger friend.

But before they found an opportunity to speak with Legolas, it became obvious that they would not be able to come back to Imladris in time.

First heavy raindrops fell to the ground accompanied with approaching peals of thunder.

"We need a shelter." Elladan eyed the darkening sky with growing concern.

Elrohir nodded already scanning the area for any possible shelters.

"Here is a cave." Legolas called some distance away. "It's large enough for all of us."

The twins came near investigating the slowly soaking ground around the cave's mouth. They found no prints or other tracks that could indicate this place as a lair of some animal.

"Good job, Legolas." Elrohir smiled to his young friend when they all got inside the small cave.

"Thanks." He said looking out of their shelter. "I like the rain." He added in a whisper.

"Oh, please tell me what kind of weather you don't like, kid!" Elladan laughed in amazement.

Legolas only grinned in return never turning his look away from the fascinating and terrifying sight of the raging storm. The rain now looked like a massive wall that stood tall from the ground up to the sky. Sparkles of lightning were tearing dark clouds in random directions closely followed by the deafening thunder. The whole world seemed to be rocked by the mighty unknown war.

Elladan had quickly made small fire while Elrohir gathered few light herbs for the tea. When the water boiled twins each took a cup of the hot aromatic tea handing the third one to Legolas.

"Hey, kid." Elrohir called withdrawing Legolas attention from the storm. "Want a story?"

Legolas smiled wrapping himself into blanket. He took a small seep of the tea preparing for the story.

XXX

The storm went on for the rest of the day and for most part of the night. Legolas fell asleep lulled by the repeating noises from outside the cave and warmness of the tea. Elladan and Elrohir remain awake for a few more hours. Finally deciding that no one was going to attack them during this fierce storm they wrapped the blankets around themselves and went to sleep as well.

All three of them woke up with the first rays of sun. Legolas peered from the cave shivering in the moist chilly wind of early dawn. The ground around the cave was a mass of soil and water.

"If only my father could see this." Legolas giggled jumping from one considerably dry spot to another.

"Oh no!" Both twins exclaimed imagining the king's wrath at the look of his young son soaked with dirt.

"Maybe we should find some stream and throw him there to clean?" Elrohir suggested to his twin thoughtfully.

They came near the cliff looking down at the battered forest. Few trees were laying being wrenched out by the mighty hand of a storm.

"Be careful." Elladan warned pulling Legolas away from the cliff's edge. "The soil is wet and can slide down any minute."

"He's right, kid." Elrohir told smiling reassuringly at the prince. "Let's keep on going."

As he said that, the elf turned to follow his brother, but never made it.

Roaring sound caught all three elves off guard. Before fully understanding what was really happening Elrohir felt like falling backward into nothingness. And that he did. With a yelp he fell off the cliff alone with the large amount of the soil and small rocks. His body hit the ground leaving him gasping for breath. Pure instincts ordered his body to roll as far away from the still falling ground as possible and then Elrohir knew no more, his consciousness been swept away by the strong pain.

Elladan pushed Legolas away from the cliff hoping it would be far enough for the young prince to remain unharmed. He waited for the landslide to slow down feeling like his heart was being torn by the blood-thirsty warg. 'Elrohir was alive... Elrohir was alive...' He continued to repeat in his mind clenching to this thought like to the lifesaver.

The minute the soil stopped moving Elladan rushed down. He was half aware of Legolas moving swiftly behind him. Muffled cry of pain from the prince stooped Elladan. But Legolas shook his head and stubbornly pointed down massaging his leg.

Finally they stood near the huge pile of soil, rocks and different debris. The whole descent took only few minutes but for two elves they seemed to be a few eternities. Elladan scanned the area holding his breath. He almost cried with joy and sorrow noticing his brother's unmoving form laying under the large tree half buried under the mass of earth.

"Elrohir!" He shouted running toward unconscious elf. With the help of Legolas he was able to dig his twin out. "Come on, brother, wake up!"

He gently put the strand of dirty hair away his brother's pale face. Elladan started to examine Elrohir's injuries never aware of Legolas absence.

Slightly limping the prince went back to take their packs knowing that Elladan will need herbs and bandages. Legolas was quiet, lost in his own sorrow. He could not help the guilt settling in his heart. If not for him the twins would not be on this blasted trip! Ignoring the pain in his leg he continued down swaying under the burden of all three packs. They were not too heavy for him but made his way uncomfortable.

Kneeling down near Elladan Legolas looked at the still unconscious elf.

"How... How is he?" Legolas asked finally finding his voice.

"Few broken ribs, he's badly bruised and..." Elladan looked at Legolas, his eyes full of tears. "He hurt his back. We can't move him."

Legolas stared in shock at his friend. They couldn't move Elrohir but they need to help him.

"You should go back to Imladris." Legolas finally said. "If we can't move him, we need to get help."

"I can't leave you too here." Elladan shook his head stubbornly.

"But you must! You know this woods and you are unharmed. If you don't, how can we help Elrohir?"

"Valar, you are right..." Elladan closed his eyes in despair. "Fine. Find two branches. We need to immobilize him. I'll tend to his other injuries.

Legolas found needed items fast. He sat near the brothers cutting small branches of two big ones.

Finishing his work Elladan looked at Legolas. "Now let me see your leg."

"It's nothing serious. We have no time." Legolas protested.

But Elladan only glanced at him probing his leg for breaks. He found none but judging by the violent winces and hisses of pain, the leg was badly bruised.

Inadvertently Elladan stood up. Casting one last glance toward his brother and friend, he turned and swiftly ran home praying to all the Valar for watching over the two elves.

... TBC

This one is short. I promise to post a new chapter soon, as well as a new chapter for the "Twin's story". I would be greatly happy to see ANY reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing he became aware of was hot agonizing pain in his body. Elrohir groaned struggling to open his eyes. In an instant cool hand touched his burning brow.

"Elrohir?" Came shaking familiar voice. "How... How do you feel?"

"Not too well, Legolas." He managed to gasp. "What happened?"

Elrohir's sight cleared a little bit and he was able to see pale concerned face of the younger elf. Legolas put a flask to his friend's lips.

"There was a landslide and you fell down. You've hurt your back." He told after Elrohir drank few big gulps.

"Where's Elladan?"

"Went to get help. For we cannot move you."

Elrohir nodded wincing in pain.

"Here, drink it." Legolas placed a cup against his lips. "Elladan made it to help the pain."

Elrohir wanted to answer something smart about his brother's potions but he simply had no strength. He seeped at the herbal concoction grimacing at the disgusting taste. But the pain indeed subsided to a bearable level.

"Have you been hurt?" He asked Legolas eyeing the younger elf suspiciously.

"Just few bruises. Elladan saw to them." Legolas replied smiling. He felt much better now, when Elrohir was awake.

"Fear not, Legolas. All will be well. Just another misadventure." Elrohir was smiling but inside he sighed in frustration. He hoped it would be calm relaxing journey. He wished he could spare his younger friend the sorrow of this situation.

His anger increase when he felt sleepy. Damn potion. He should have known it included sleeping herbs! Struggling to stay awake he missed the sudden change in Legolas' expression.

"What... what is that?" He asked, his tongue getting heavier with each breath.

"Orcs. They are near and they are going straight to us."

Legolas voice was trembling slightly. But the determined look at the prince's face concerned Elrohir. When Legolas pulled few blankets to cover his friend's body and placed a flask with water in Elrohir's reach, elder elf understood far too well what it meant.

"No... Please..." He wasn't able to say something more for the herbs took control over his system sending him into the deep sleep.

XXX

Legolas made sure he hide Elrohir well before whispering to the big tree, asking it to watch over the noldor elf. Than he stood tall clenching his bow in his hand. He was no warrior, moreover, he was considered as a child. But what mattered now was his injured friend that would be killed if the orcs came. He needed to draw their attention away. Maybe he would be lucky enough to escape.

Legolas started to walk toward the rising noises. Trees around him rustled in disgust, highly insulted by the foul creature's presence. Young prince raised his bow taking deep breath to steady his hands. He fired the arrow only an instant before starting to run, leading now roaring orcs further away from Elrohir. He truly started to believe that he was going to escape. But a cliff appeared in front of him. Looking around in despair Legolas saw no way out. His quiver was half empty and first orcs started to rush out the wood.

The moment Legolas saw about two dozens of foul beasts coming near him, swinging their weapons, he knew he was in a great trouble.

XXX

Elladan was running without stop for long hours, cutting the way wherever it was possible. He felt like he was betraying his brother and friend although he knew he was not. But anyway, he could not get rid of the strange feeling that something bad would happen. Anyway, at the moment all he could do for now was praying to Valars and running fast toward Imladris.

When he stumbled in the courtyard Elladan's heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

"Elladan!" Elrond rushed to his son steadying him.

"Landslide... Elrohir... hurt..." Young elf gasped out desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Calm down." Elrond said softly but a dreadful feeling had already settled in his heart. "Breath deeply. Now tell us what happened."

Elladan lifted his eyes and saw Glorfindel who now stood beside them, concern expression at his fair face. He took in few deep breath and told the whole story. Elder elves stood quiet for a few moments.

"Glorfindel, my friend, could you gather the warriors? Tell me when you are ready." Elrond asked leading his son into the house.

"I'm too coming." Elladan said stubbornly stopping near the doorway.

"I know." Elrond smiled grimly. "I would expect nothing less. All I want to do is to take a little look over you. May I?"

XXX

Hot pain accompanied the returning consciousness making Legolas moan lightly. His head was pounding as if there were few crazy drummers playing in unison inside it. His right shoulder was still bleeding from the arrow wound he'd received during the fight. Legolas tried to shift his position to have a better look around, but he found it to be a hard task. For his ankles and wrists were bound together tightly. Wincing in pain he stubbornly lifted his head. And suddenly wished he didn't. His headache seemed to double sending black spots to corrupt his vision. When his sight cleared a little bit, Legolas groaned in frustration. He was laying near the huge tree surrounded by the large group of orcs. Foul creatures were settling the camp, cutting trees and throwing garbage everywhere around. Legolas could hear the mourning of the fair wood around him.

"Well, well. Who's awake!" Legolas focused his blurry vision on the large orc that now was standing over him.

This was rather ugly and unwelcomed sight to keep his aching eyes on and the elf closed his eyes tiredly. He felt fear rising inside him, storming like the mountain river during the flood. He knew that he was in a deep trouble, but he kept repeating to himself that he did right.

"Do not dare to ignore me!" The orc meanwhile grabbed Legolas by the collar, lifting him off the ground. He stared at his prisoner with pure hate and envy that his kind had for the elven race. Than the orc snorted. "We need to entertain our guest." He said to others. "Will we?"

Legolas felt like crying in fear and despair when he was grabbed by a few pairs of arms and dragged to the tree. Orcs rebound him so that he was now positioned between two trees, his arms and legs sprained greatly, sending waves of pain through his body. But the young prince never show his inner feelings. Not to this foul barbarian creatures. He clenched to the thought that his deed would help Elrohir to survive. That knowledge made him stronger, at least for the moment.

Legolas gathered all good and happy moments of his life to help himself endure whatever the orcs planned to do. But the moment his shirt was cut off of him, his inner voice sadly stated that it wouldn't be enough. But he will be strong... At least he'd try to.

…TBC

This one is short as well. Sorry, but I need to settle things at university. Hope it wasn't bad. I will be greatly thankful for any review. And I'll try to finish it this year.


	3. Chapter 3

Elrohir felt like floating in some thick substance. His senses were dull from the pain killing herbs he had drunk. His thoughts were messed and at first he could remember nothing. With the great effort young elf struggled back to fool awareness. Elrohir blinked several times looking around. He was laying on the back under the large tree. His body was covered with a blanket and half buried in the underbrush.

'What had happened?' Elrohir thought groggily trying to sort his torn chaotic memories. Then it came to him. A landslide! Well that explains why he was in so much pain. Elrohir was hurt not for the first time and he could recognize when he was drugged. But that meant someone tended to him. Off course! He remembered Legolas sitting by his side last time he was conscious. The prince told that Elladan went to get help. But where was Legolas now?

When the last piece of memory came to place, Elrohir paled. Orcs! Valars, let it be just a bad dream. He didn't want to believe that Legolas indeed made such a stupid suicidal thing.

But he could do nothing. Elrohir hated to be this weak and helpless. He just laid there, staring at the darkening sky and hoping that both his brother and friend were safe. Well, something was telling him they were not.

XXX

Elladan was exhausted both from the stress of the whole situation and from his wild run, but he stubbornly continued. The worry that was eating at his heart made it impossible for the young elf to find any rest. The night have already been close when Elladan came to Imladris. Now it was almost dawn. Elladan was riding near his father and lord Glorfindel ahead of the group of elven warriors. They were riding in complete silence which the young elf welcomed.

Suddenly Glorfindel raised his hand signaling the group to stop. He gracefully jumped to the ground and kneeled lightly examining something.

"Orc tracks." He announced standing up.

Elladan noticed his father frowning. Orcs were rarely coming to this forests. But what worried Elladan more, was the fact that this orcs were close to the place where Elrohir and Legolas were.

"How old are this tracks?" He asked.

"About one day I'd say."

Without any other word Elladan urged his horse forward. He didn't even wait for the rest of the group to follow him. For the need to see his twin and young friend overcame any other thought. Other elves saw no other option then to ride after. They reached the foot of a cliff in about ten minutes. Elladan dismounted his horse and ran toward the large tree.

The panic started to rise inside him when he saw nothing. Then the elf spotted his brother's still body in the underbrush and ran toward him. He kneeled down gently touching Elrohir's tears stained face. The elf was unconscious, his eyes half closed.

"Let me see to him." Elrond kneeled down next to his son. He put his arm on Elrohir's brow feeling the high fever. "Elrohir." He called softly, his voice gentle yet powerful. "Come back to us, child."

The elf stirred wincing in pain. He blinked few times moaning in distress.

"Ada?.. " He whispered focusing his gaze with obvious difficulty.

"Yes, I'm here. Lay still. I need to look over your injuries."

"Elladan..."

"I'm here, brother. All will be well." Elladan promised holding his twin's hand in his own.

"Legolas... He's in trouble."

Elrond froze for a moment and changed a worried gaze with his other son.

"What do you mean?" Elladan asked softly fearing the answer.

"Orcs came." Elrohir whispered hoarsely, his voice weak and unsteady. It was hard for him to remain conscious, not to mention talk. "He said he'd... distract them." Fresh tears appeared at his face. "I'm so sorry."

Elrond pressed a finger to his son's lips.

"Do not be sorry for things that were not your fault." He turned to Glorfindel who was standing behind him few steps away from the family.

The warrior understood silent request and turned around to give orders to other elves. Elladan started to move but Elrond firmly grabbed his hand stopping his son.

"You are exhausted, Elladan. And I'll need your help. We both will." He jested to Elrohir who was drifting into unconsciousness again.

Inadvertently younger elf returned to his place. He concentrated on his brother's state, helping his father when needed.

XXX

Glorfindel stealthily moved away from the orc camp. But only to give a signal for the rest of the warriors to attack. No foul creature would stroll through this woods. He pulled out his long sword and with a loud battle cry Rivendel elves broke into the clearing killing orcs that were caught unaware.

Glorfindel slashed the orc captain's throat easily dodging the attack. He turned searching for a new foe. That was the moment he saw limp body hanging from the branch by it's wrists. Leaving others to get rid of the remaining orcs Glorfindel rushed toward Legolas. It pained him to see such a young one, almost child, in such a grave state. Young prince's back was torn from the cruel lashings, white ribs could be seen in a few places through the raw flesh. His chest and stomach apart from being badly bruised were covered with ugly burn marks and cuts.

Glorfindel put two fingers to Legolas neck, his heart racing and his breathing labored.

… TBC

// Couldn't help yielding to the temptation of such an ending to this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will he be alright?" Elladan asked softly looking at his father's grim face.

Elrond glanced back. "The injury itself isn't too grave. You immobilized him in time. But he has gone far in despair and guilt."

Elladan took his brother's arm, closing his eyes, willing him to come back. Elrond watched his sons knowing too well that he could do little to help. He knew they shared rare close bound and if someone could guide Elrohir from the void, it was his brother.

Elladan concentrated hard, trying to control his own inner pain. Crystal tears of love and despair ran slowly down his face as he searched for his brother. Finally he opened his eyes again. Elrohir's condition didn't change but judging by the slightly relieved expression on the Elladan's face Elrond could tell that his son would be fine in time.

"Elrond!" The urgent call made the elven lord sharply turned around.

He didn't like the tone of Glorfindel's voice. When he saw limp form covered by the cloak that the blond warrior was holding, he felt thick feeling of dread spreading through his soul.

"Glorfindel?" He questioned softly understanding whom his friend was holding.

"He lives, but barely." Glorfindel laid Legolas down gently and removed the cloak releasing the ugly sight.

Elladan shuddered thanking Valar that his brother was unconscious. Elrond cast a glance at his son, telling him to stay with his brother. Than he kneeled near Legolas, fully observing the horrible state the young elf was in. Elrond started his work swiftly, cleaning innumerable wounds that the elf had sustained. It pained his heart to see this energetic lively elfling (for in the eyes of elder elves he was no more than a child) on the break of death.

"How is he, father?" Elladan asked when Elrond finished bandaging Legolas' body. Young prince looked like he was already dead. His face was ghostly pale and white bandages were already getting red from blood.

"I know not. His wounds are grave. We need to come back to Imladris."

Glorfindel came to them holding litters. Elrond nodded. Together with Elladan they checked Elrohir making sure that splints were fixed securely. Then they shifted him carefully laying young elf on the litters and placed them on the back of one of the horses.

Elrond looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Elladan, ride with Elrohir. He can't be moved too fast. I'll take Legolas and go ahead. For I fear his time is running out."

Elladan nodded. He understood. He knew his father wanted nothing more than to stay with his son, but Elrohir was stable and Legolas was not. Young prince needed more urgent help.

Elrond took unconscious elf in his hands and mounted his horse. With the last glance toward his sons he urged his horse toward Imladris praying for this misadventure to end up well.

XXX

Elladan walked near the horse that was carrying his brother. He was silent as were other elves that escorted them. The situation was grim indeed. Imladris was believed to be a safe place where travelers could find rest and peace. But it seemed that evil shadow was spreading faster than they thought. They would need to discuss it later. But for now Elladan's thoughts were completely occupied by his brother and young friend.

Soft almost inaudible moan drew Elladan's attention to the limp form near him.

"Elrohir?" He placed a hand at his brother's brow, feeling for a fever.

Elrohir winced in distress and pain as he slowly came to awareness. He could feel cooling touch on his face and heard gentle words but the agony that was shooting through his body overcame all of it.

"Elrohir, wake up." Elladan called once more signaling to others to stop.

His heart pained him to see his brother in so much pain but he needed to be strong both for himself and his twin. He smoothed Elrohir's cheek trying to give his strength to brother through the tough. The young elf moaned once more and blinked few times before opening his dazed eyes.

"Elladan?" His voice was weak and wavering.

"I'm here, brother. Do not try to move. We are getting you home."

Elrohir nodded accepting the water which his brother offered him. He felt bitter aftertaste of the pain killers and sleeping herb but at the moment he was glad for the pain was becoming unbearable. Feeling his eyelids grew heavier Elrohir found a strength for one more question.

"Legolas... Did you... find him?"

Elladan closed his eyes for a moment. He felt sick each time he remembered the horrific sight of the prince's hurt body. But it would do nothing good for Elrohir to know it. At least not now.

"We did. Father took him to Imladris. They are ahead of us."

He remained still until Elrohir's eyes closed and he went into deep sleep, that would hopefully help his body to heal quicker. And he needed to think of a way to help his soul mend as well.

The group resumed their silent procession.

XXX

Elrond sited himself in a chair wearily. He gave a lot of himself to hold Legolas in the land of living. Young prince was half dead by the time they arrived to Imladris, his hurt body quickly failing him. But elven lord was able stabilize his patient's state after few trying hours of work. He glanced at the pale bruised face of the young elf. In his long life Elrond saw many battles, helped many wounded, buried many warriors. But he still felt sadness each of this times. He still shared the pain of each wound, mourn the passing of each soul. He knew that if they let this spreading evil to win, all would be lost. The hope, the light, the life...

"My lord." The servant entered the room pulling Elrond from his thoughts. "The rest of the group returned."

Elrond nodded standing up. He quickly checked on Legolas and left the room. He swiftly went into the courtyard to meet the group.

"Glorfindel, my friend, could you watch over Legolas for me?" He asked not wanting to have Legolas left alone.

The warrior nodded. He gave few orders to remaining soldiers and went inside the healing wing of the stronghold.

Meanwhile two warriors gently lifted the litters off the horse and got Elrohir inside as well.

"He awoke for a few minutes during the journey." Elladan said while they went through the hall. "I gave him the potion."

"You did well. Now let us tend to him properly." Elrond answered. He wanted to send his son away, to make him rest. But he definitely knew two things. First, Elladan would find no rest before he knows his brother's fate, nor would he seek for one. Second, both twins would need each other and he had no heart to separate them.

"How is Legolas?" Elladan asked removing what had remained of his brother's clothes.

"He's stable for now. That's all I can say." Elrond replied dryly, concentrating on the task before him.

Elrohir's injuries were not as severe as they all have feared. The bruising and cracked ribs would heal quickly enough. As for his back, with the proper treatment it would mend as well.

Sighing with relief Elladan sited wearily at the bed his brother was laying on. Now, being at home, the danger seemed to dim. But only a little. The fact that he was going to be fine physically didn't mean that Elrohir would forget or forgive himself for the sacrifice which Legolas had made.

…TBC

**Note**: I wanted to make this chapter the last one, but I'm still thinking on a proper ending.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I'm really sorry for the delay!

Early evening was rising above the horizon, slowly swallowing the sunlight. Everything around was peaceful and silent. Silence matched the mood inside the elven city, although the peacefulness did not. All elves were saddened by the recent events, deeply concerned about the well being of two young ones.

Elrond sighed deeply putting the pen away and looking at the piece of paper laying at the desk. It was covered in a lines of neat letters that formed words. Words seemed to be so cold and foreign. How can this little symbols transmit all the grief and sadness the one sending it felt? How can they sooth the aching heart of the one to receive them?

Although the elven lord was sure that Legolas would heal completely, he still could clearly remember those trying hours while sitting near the small form, keeping the young prince alive. Elrond carefully gathered the letter and slowly stood up. He hated to think about king Thranduil's condition when he'd receive this note. The Mirkwood king was well known for his flaming rage, but those who knew him closer, were aware of his overprotective love. Elrond's heart bled for one more innocent soul that had to meet cruelties of the world.

He left the room and gave the letter to the messenger who stood outside, fully equipped for the journey. The elf bowed in respect and went toward his horse, probably already dreading the future meeting with the king. Elrond watched the messenger disappearing in the evening shadows. He turned around slowly and walked toward his son's room.

He moved quietly, not wanting to disturb the twins. Slightly opened door reviled the bitter sweet picture. Elladan was sitting in the chair in the most uncomfortable position, his head lolled down onto his chest, his hands holding his brother's. Elrohir was still asleep thanks to the herbs which they forced him to drink. He was still pale and exhausted, his face converging with white pillows. But judging by his deep and even sleep, he was already healing. Elrond smiled sadly to himself. Moving stealthily, he approached Elladan, gently placing him into more comfortable position, careful not to break his hold onto Elrohir. He knew better than anyone else what close bond his sons had. They were one, their souls were one... Right now Elladan's presence would do more healing than probably all medicines that Elrond could gather. With one more glance over his son's the elven lord left the room, soundlessly closing the door. He was sure that Elladan would wake up should something happen to his brother.

Elrond went down the corridor toward another room. He left Legolas in care of Glorfindel while went to write a letter to the Mirkwood king. The fact that nothing happen during this time (otherwise he would have been summoned immediately) was both hopeful and alarm. That meant that prince's state was stable and he wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't showing signs of improvement as well.

Opening the door Elrond stepped inside. Glorfindel looked up from the book he was currently reading. His face was stoic as usual, but his eyes were bright with anguish.

"Any news?" Elrond asked sitting at the edge of the bad, putting a hand at Legolas forehead.

The prince's face was pale, his skin becoming almost gray. He had mild fever, but it was finally letting go of it's grip, which was indeed a good news.

"No." Glorfindel replied shortly putting the book aside. "Give him some more time, my friend." He smiled to Elrond. "This child is strong. He will not give up easily."

"I know." Elrond smiled.

"Go get some rest." Glorfindel continued, seeing how weary his friend was. "They are both sleeping and you have no need to be awake. They'll need your help soon and it's better if you are rested."

Elrond smiled and nodded.

"You are right. I can use some sleep."

He got up and went out, heading toward his chamber. His two patients were in good hands.

XXX

King Thranduil left the council room, strange feeling settling in his heart. Something was wrong! he could not tell what it was, but couldn't ignore the feeling either. The king was experiencing strong longing to see his young son, who currently was visiting Imladris. It was getting hard to control himself and stop from running into stables, mounting the first horse he'd see and riding toward Imladris at the top speed.

"My king." One of the servants called for him, bowing in respect when Thranduil turned around. "The messenger from Lord Elrond came few minutes ago. He's asking your audience."

Thranduil felt his heart starting to beat more rapidly as the new wave of worry washed over him.

"Bring him in my chamber's." He ordered.

Few minutes later the elf in the dusty clothes came inside the royal chamber bowing to the king of Mirkwood. Thranduil tried his best not to show his emotions and remain cool and unflappable.

"My king, Lord Elrond sent an urgent letter for you." The messenger told, handing the letter to Thranduil.

The king took it, his hands slightly trembling. Somehow he knew it was about Legolas. And judging by it's urgency, he wouldn't like it.

The king opened the letter and started to read. His concerns were proven all too soon. His son was gravely injured by orcs... Thranduil felt his legs swaying and quickly sat down, not wishing to collapse in front of the elf.

"Go get some rest." He told the messenger. "Your road was long and hard."

The elf bowed once more before leaving the room. Thranduil was left alone. He felt distressed, angered, helpless... He wanted to cry. But the king of Mirkwood was known for his steel will and this will gave him strength to get up and went to summon his councils. He needed some arrangements to do before his departure to Imladris.

... TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Elrohir was awake. He didn't want to open his eyes yet though. Soft rays of the sun were coming through the wide window, kissing his face while the fresh warm wind caressed him gently. The young elf became aware of someone's presence. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking few times to clear his somewhat hazy vision. He stared at the ceiling of the familiar room. Too familiar room, that was. Turning his head to the left, he saw a figure, sitting in the chair few inches from his bed. He recognized the presence the moment his mind was fully awake. It was familiar too, and even more comforting then the softest pillows ever could be. Every time he was hurt or sick, his brother was their for him, waiting patiently for Elrohir to awake and come up with another crazy mischief...

Looking at the Elladan, who slept deeply in spite of his highly uncomfortable position, Elrohir frowned. "So, what had happen to me this time?" He wondered. He could feel no pain, actually his body seemed to be half-numb. And his mind seemed to be covered with a thick mist that slowed his thoughts, making him fight to stay focused. It wasn't his first time in the healing wing and he was familiar enough with almost every herb his father held. So he could conclude that he was drugged and his body was immobilized...

He tried to remember the events which have ended him in this kind of state, but the mist around his brain wasn't helping. Bits of memories were floating in his mind, taunting and teasing him, not letting him to get the complete picture. Elrohir felt so frustrated, he was ready to cry out. This inability to control his own memory and thoughts angered him greatly.

Elladan chose this minute to stir. He opened his eyes, slightly confused with his surroundings, and yawned widely. Despite all his annoyance and frustration Elrohir found himself mirroring his twin's move. Both brothers grinned, for a moment forgetting all troubles. Just for a moment though. Elladan stood up stretching. He came to kneel beside his brother's bed, so that their heads were at the same level.

"How are you?" He asked, looking straight into Elrohir's eyes. Elladan remembered what it took him to keep his brother from fading, to give his broken heart a chance to heal. Now he needed to be careful not to waste this efforts.

"Just how do you expect me to feel after those herbs? I'm numb and dizzy." Elrohir replied, his speech slightly slurred.

"Oh..." Elladan said, surprised at the venom in his brother's voice.

"I'm sorry." Elrohir sighed deeply. "It's just that I'm trying to remember what happened and thanks to the drug I'm not able to think clearly."

Elladan studied his brother's pale face. He was both relieved and concerned. It was a good thing that Elrohir wasn't hunted by his guilt for the time being but the bad side of it was that he'd finally remember what had happen... Or worse, he'll ask about it.

"Hey, bro, could you feel me in with how I ended here?" Elrohir asked as if reading his brother's thoughts.

Elladan almost jumped. He looked away for some moments, but his twin knew him good enough to read the worry in those familiar eyes.

"Elladan, what happened?" He asked studying his brother's exhausted features.

"Um... We were on a little trip in the woods..." The young elf began slowly, carefully picking the words.

"I remember. We went to keep Legolas company..." Elrohir nodded, the attempts to regain the lost episodes were evident on his face. "There was... a storm." He continued. "A landslide... and I fell..." His eyes were wide with shock of remembering the past events. And then he remembered it all, as if he finally was able to cross some block in his brain.

"Legolas!" he cried, or rather gasped out, trying to sit up.

XXX

Elrond just finished rebandaging Legolas. The boy's wounds were still raw, some not even completely closed. For an elf this wasn't natural. But after what the child had been through, it wasn't quiet unexpected. Legolas was deeply asleep, his body desperately trying to heal itself.

Fixing the last bandage, Elrond covered the thin form with a blanket and gathered his things, ready to leave. Glorfindel stepped into the room stealthily. His face was also drain. The elven lord spent almost all time in this room, watching over the injured child.

"I'll go see how Elrohir and Elladan are doing." Elrond said to his friend.

"Sure. I'll be here." Glorfindel nodded sitting in the chair which became his second home for a past few days. He couldn't explain it himself but he felt the great awe and respect to the child.

Elrond smiled lightly walking out the room. He was grateful to his friend. For he had enough things to worry about. The troops he had sent to search for any signs of more orcs didn't return yet, his son was still unconscious and he was aware of a large group of Mirkwood elves coming this way...

Feeling his head was starting to ache again, Elrond shut this thoughts for a moment, putting herbs at the table in the store room and heading to check on his sons. He was few steps from the door to the room where Elrohir was resting, when he heard the scream and the loud commotion...

...TBC

Note: I know, I'm being cruel to end the chapter like this... But I promise to write the next quickly. The next chapter would probably be the last one (if nothing comes on my mind to change it).


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing the scream, Elrond rushed down the corridor

Hearing the scream, Elrond rushed down the corridor. Cold numbing fear was spreading through his stomach. What could that be? He pushed the door and ran inside the room where Elrohir was resting.

Elladan was sitting at the bed, holding his twin brother down so he would not harm his back. Elrohir was paler then before, the short struggle he gave his brother had obviously ate all little strength he had. The young elf was now sobbing uncontrollably, his body shaking, crystal tears running down his cheeks.

Elladan was at the break of crying himself, unable to watch his twin in such a miserable state, suffering both physically and mentally.

Elrond came closer, putting a hand on Elrohir's forehead, trying to transferee the reassurance by the touch.

"Calm down, my son." He said in a calm and soothing voice. "All will be well. You are going to be alright and so is Legolas. Nothing was your fault."

"He... sacrifice himself... I should be... the one... protecting." Elrohir managed through his sobs. His eyes were staring straight, not quiet seeing his brother or father.

"It was his choice, you fool." Elladan said, sounding hurt and angry. "Stop exerting yourself! Or you'd better take the knife and stab it into my heart, so I would not be watching my brother killing himself!"

Elrohir turned his head focusing the gaze on his brother. The two of them looked in each other's eyes for a long moment, searching, reading in each other's hearts. Then Elrohir slowly nodded, relaxing slightly.

"So how is he?"

"He's still unconscious." Elrond tell, carefully choosing the words. "But he's healing. I believe that king Thranduil is on his way here now."

The elven lord sighed. He knew that soon he'd have one more distressed elf to calm down. And Thranduil proved to have much fiercer temper.

"How are you feeling now, Elrohir?" Elrond asked taking a cup with a herbal tea from the table near the bed.

"I'm not in pain." The younger elf replied. "I'm just tired."

"Good. Drink this."

Elrohir was too exhausted to protest. So he just obeyed. His eyes were already closing, his body ready to fell in a deep healing sleep.

"I'm staying with him." Elladan said firmly, looking stubbornly at his father.

Elrond sighed in defeat. Not that he expected his sons to be willingly separated at the time like this.

"Call me if needed." He asked and left the room, deciding to have a little nap himself.

XXX

He could hardly understand where he was or what was going on around him. Legolas struggled to open his eyes, but the task was too hard at the time being. The eyelids seemed to be weighting a tone or so. The young elf tried to move next. That was a big mistake. The pain hit him from everywhere, extracting a low moan from his dry throat. His eyes opened, but the elf saw nothing, just a thick white-red mist. Two strong arms hold him down firmly but gently.

The memory of other hands, rough and cruel, came to his mind. He tried to struggle, whimpering in despair and pain.

"S... s-stop-p..." He croaked out, the physical pain from his injuries and the memories of an agony, which he had gone through, clouded his mind, blocking any coherent thought.

But soon Legolas felt the stream of elvish words soothing his ears, cutting the dark mist in his brain like a ray of sunshine. He slowly stopped his weak struggles, letting the light melodic voice to calm him. Soon his eyelids became too heavy to remain open and his mind sank into the black painless oblivion once more.

Glorfindel let go of the thin light body, covering Legolas with a blanket. Lonely tear slide down his face as he looked at the injured elfling. The elven lord lived long and remembered many battles, many dark times. But it was never easier to watch the hurt ones, especially such young. Burning rage started to raise inside of him, his eyes bright like two jewels in the sun. Glorfindel wanted nothing more then going into woods and personally killing each and every dark creature that had dared to come their. But he must make sure the children would be fine first. He had no kids of his own, but Elrond's twin sons and the young prince were as close to him. He was a seasoned warrior, taught to hide his emotions, but he wasn't taught not to feel.

Opening the door he called the servant.

"Ask lord Elrond to come here." He said shortly and sat at the chair again, sighing heavily. It seemed that this few days would be trying for the whole Imladris.

XXX

Days went by. Elrohir, with the help of his twin, was healing nicely. Some of his irrepressible sense of humor was already back. He managed small jokes with Elladan and even pulled a prank or two on a junior healer, who was sent to check on him. Elrond was reviled. Even though he knew that the whole episode wouldn't be forgotten that fast, he was thankful, that his sons were going to coup with it.

Legolas regained consciousness few times, but he still was too dizzy and in to much pain to remain awake for too long. His wounds were healing slowly, but they showed no signs of infection.

Things in Imladris were going up. Until one rainy morning. Elrond looked over the banisters of his balcony to see the source of the commotion in the main yard. He sighed, recognizing the tall broad figure of the Mirkwood king.

Thranduil dismounted swiftly, nodding impatiently to the bowing servants. For the first time the noble ruler was completely deaf to the official greetings. His sharp eyes quickly found Elrond's figure and he went straight to elven lord. Elrond knew better than delay the reunion between the father and son.

"I wish i could see you here under better circumstances." Elrond said grimly, motioning for Thranduil to follow him.

"Yes, my friend. Tell me, how does Elrohir fare?" He asked.

"He's almost healed." Elrond replied, somewhat surprised that Thranduil could think about something else then the wellbeing of his son.

They came near the room where Legolas was placed and Elrond opened the door carefully. Glorfindel was sitting at the chair with a book at his lap. He had replaced Elrond few hours ago after having a full night sleep himself.

"Greetings, king Thranduil." The elven lord stood up, bowing slightly.

"Thank you for looking after my son, lord Glorfindel."

"It was my pleasure. You have a great child, my lord."

"I know."

The transformation was shocking. Fierce and stoic king whose raging temper was known to each and every elf in Middle Earth, was gone, leaving a loving and caring parent instead. Thranduil kneeled beside the bed, taking his son's hand. Legolas was still pale, his torso heavily bandaged. His eyes were closed, lines of pain penetrating fare features.

"I'm very proud of you, my son." Thranduil told softly to his unconscious son. "More then I ever was."

Elrond smiled. He signaled to Glorfindel and both elves left the room. Now things would really start to get better.

Note: So, was it good or bad? Should I continue or stop here?


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas was waking once more, his mind slowly fighting it's way from the total darkness of unconsciousness back toward the light

Legolas was waking once more, his mind slowly fighting it's way from the total darkness of unconsciousness back toward the light. Like a candle in the completely dark room, he tried to shoo away the shadows. From some distance he felt a dull ache that was growing with each heartbeat, turning into the almost unbearable pain. He frowned. And almost immediately a cold gentle hand caressed his forehead. Soft elvish words broke the darkness around, soothing the elfling's mind. The voice was so warm and gentle, so familiar...

Trying to get his parched throat to work, Legolas swallowed hard, wincing, for even this tiny movement increased the pain.

"A-ada?" He croaked out, succeeding in half opening his heavy eyelids.

"I'm here, my son." Thranduil hugged his child gently, careful not to hurt him.

His heart was breaking at the sight of his young son in pain. Legolas whimpered slightly, not being able to hug his father back. He felt tiny drops of tears at his face, and had a hard time to swallow the lump in his own throat.

Finally letting his son go, Thranduil took a cup of water from the table near the bed. He gently lifted his child's head a little bit and let him drink some water. Legolas made few little seeps, his body starting to tremble from exertion.

"Take some rest, my child." Thranduil said softly, kissing Legolas' brow. He noted with concern how cold and slightly sticky young elf's skin was, but he showed nothing. Holding light body in his caring arms, the elven king waited patiently till his child fell asleep.

Covering the now sleeping form with a soft light blanket, Thranduil soundlessly left the room to find Elrond.

XXX

"I can walk by myself!" Elrohir exclaimed, a little bit angrily. "And I don't need a bodyguard to shadow me."

"Do you want me to go back to our father and let you be grounded for another week or two?" Elladan asked, looking hurt himself.

He made few steps in the direction of the main hall.

"Ok, fine." Elrohir sighed in defeat. "Sorry for my outburst, I just hate having half of the healers fussing over me."

Elladan chuckled, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "They are just hurt, for the king let noone touch Legolas, except for our father and lord Glorfindel." He said, grinning.

Elrohir glared at his twin and a big grin spread over his face.

"Speaking of that little bratling... I believe we were on our way to see how he is doing."

They continued their way down the corridor, Elrohir still moving slightly numbed. Their way was marked by the reviled smiles of the elves they met.

"I see that you decided to run away the moment your father agreed to let you walk on your own." Deep, slightly amused voice stated from behind.

Both twins turned around and stared at the tall slender figure of Glorfindel. The elven lord put his back against the wall, raising an eyebrow. "But, after all, you are arguing so loud, the one can find you even with his eyes closed."

"We were going to see how Legolas fares." Elladan said with a slight respectful bow of his head.

"So I guessed." Glorfindel smiled. "If the kind doesn't object, off course."

The twines nodded and walked toward the door. Glancing at each other, they knocked. The sound was soft, the one, only a kin elven ear can catch. Few moments later, the door opened, revealing the tired face of an elven king.

Looking the two young elves over, Thranduil smiled warmly.

"Nice to see you." He said softly, stepping aside and letting them in. "I believe you feel better, Elrohir." He half asked, half stated.

"Yes, thank you, your highness." Elrohir bowed. "I'm well. How do Legolas fare."

"His wounds are healing slowly." The king said softly, taking his usual sit near his son's bed. "But your father believes, he'll mend in a time."

Elladan gently pushed his brother forward, making him sit onto the bed. Elrohir couldn't avert his gaze from the pale ghost-like face in front of him. Bright clear tears were shining in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall down. He took slim unmoving hand into his own slightly trembling one.

"I'll leave you for some time." Thranduil told Elladan, smiling gently but grimly. He casted one more glance toward his son and walked out the room.

Elladan silently occupied the now free chair, looking at his brother and young friend with a mixture of concern and satisfaction. His brother needed this private moments alone with a young prince. But would it be for better or for worse?

...TBC

Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I don't have that much time now, I'm afraid.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas was returning to consciousness yet again, the pains and aches in his body coming back too. Thankfully, he wasn't as dizzy as before. Well, at least he knew now that he was safe and not alone. At first there were either lord Elrond or lord Glorfindel sitting by his side, reading or thinking about something. He was usually feeling highly uncomfortable around the elder elves, especially the elven lords. But this time their presence was calming him down, letting him sleep undisturbed by the nightmares. Well, at least he wasn't having them too often. And few days ago his father came and made sure that he was by his side every time Legolas would wake up. Sometimes the young prince was forgetting how overprotective his father was toward him. To a young elf of his age all the percussions regarding his safety and well-being seemed to be unnecessary. But deep in his heart he knew it was done because of his father's great love toward him.

Of course the time that has passed since his rescue was too short to heal the wounds of his mind and spirit completely. And each time his battered back would send a jolt of pain or he would feel the dull ache of a broken rib, Legolas remembered those long horrific hours, spent at the arms of orcs. Young prince felt his heart freezing at those memories. Foul language, dirty laughter, and pain, so intense he never thought one could live through… No, no, no! He was safe! He was among friends and he was safe. Legolas desperately shoo the dark memories away, feeling the panic rising inside him once more. He wouldn't succumb to it. He was clever enough to understand that those ghosts couldn't harm him any more. Those orcs were dead. And it's up to him to make sure that none of their kind could harm him any more.

As his thoughts were starting to slow down, calmed by his decision, Legolas became aware of someone else presence in the room. Not that he was actually surprised, though. In the oast few days he was rarely left alone.

"He's waking up." The voice said, sounding not far away.

"Is he?" Another one, a bit more distant one, asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! Come, look for yourself."

"Hey, good morning, princeling." Someone called to him, a bit teasingly.

Legolas recognized those voices. During the short period of time that he was awake, the young elf was wondering why the twines never visit him. But he always was in too much pain to think about it further. And he was usually put to sleep by another healing potion.

Not this time, he thought to himself. Legolas fought to open his eyes. He still was extremely weak, each part of his body hurting like hell. But he was too stubborn to submit to the feeling this fast. Finally succeeding to crack his eyes open, he took a look around, his vision slightly blurred. Right over him was grinning face of one of the twins. The other joined his brother few seconds later.

"I've told you, he's waking up." Elrohir said joyfully, but deep in his eyes an expression of strong relief was mixed with the one of guilt.

"How are you doing, kid?" Elladan asked, smiling widely.

"Tired…" Legolas croaked out, scared of his own raspy weak voice.

"Want nything?"

"No!" Legolas sounded firm and frustrated. "Not now, at least." He said, a bit softer.

"I wasn't asking about one of those potions." Elladan laughed. "I know how it feels when elders are feeding you medicine one cup after another."

"But you'll be in lots of pain without it." Elrohir pointed out.

"I can manage… for now."

They sat in silence for another few minutes. Legolas risked turning hi head to take a batter view of his visitors, despite the pain that shoot through his neck down his spine. He looked Elrohir over wearily and smiled faintly.

"I was afraid… for you."

The elder elf looked desperately at his brother, the guilt washing over him with a new strong wave. Elladan looked worried. He didn't know how to help. It was something his twin had to settle with Legolas and with himself.

But the young prince seemed to understand. He frowned ever so lightly.

"I decided to protect you… 'couse you are my… friend." He said firmly, although his voice still weak. Words were almost hurting his throat, after he had almost screamed his soul out and later had few days of complete silence. But Legolas went on stubbornly. "You need not… blaming yourself. It was my… choice."

Both twins looked at him, their eyes a bit wider then usual.

"Thank you." Elrohir said finally, his voice barely above the whisper. "Your words are wise. Too wise for the one of your age, perhaps."

The door opened soundlessly.

"Enough talking for the time." Elrond said firmly, yet gently. "And you need to rest too, Elrohir. I'll come and check on you a bit later."

Elladan smiled to the prince once more, before helping his brother to the door and out of the room. They went down the corridor in silence, but after awhile Elrond could hear their half-hearted argument again. He shook his head slightly, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. No, his sons weren't going to grow up any time soon.

"Have a rest, Legolas." He told the young prince, helping him to drink another potion.

He stood there, watching the elfling falling asleep, his featured softening.

"I believe all would be well now." Glorfindel said from the doorway.

"I hope so." Elrond sighed. "Till the next their trip, at least."

THE END - ?

I really think that the story ends here. Everyone is going to be fine, all the tensions are settled. Probably it's a nice place to stop. But I would like to hear you opinion…


End file.
